


My True Love Gave to Me

by breejah



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Creature Fic, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Monster Boyfriend, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Pregnancy, Sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Eliza is free with her creature, heading for his home back in the Amazon. Along the way, she worries what may become of him if she dies, but when they finally make it back to his home, she's surprised in the best way possible.HEA-Styled Epilogue to the movie 'The Shape of Water.'Rated M for Sex.





	My True Love Gave to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago and never published it. Cleaning out my folders, so I may do a couple of these I've found after I clean them up.
> 
> Who else absolutely loved this movie (along with the classics like Creature from the Black Lagoon)? Guillermo Del Toro was speaking to my soul when he said he always felt a kinship with how lonely the Creature seemed to be in the old original movie(s). I always found the old movie monsters a sort of romantic monster type (especially Creature and King Kong). They always got the girls but never hurt them, just wanting companionship. I am definitely a 'Monster Boyfriend' shipper.

_True love stories never have endings. **\- Richard Bach**_

* * *

 She had always loved water - but now, with his gift, it literally gave her life.

Settling deep, she smiled, feeling him chirp at her, the sound carrying so strangely between rifts of the sea bottom, carrying to her ears faster than before, when they were on ground, or sheltered in her little apartment above the theater. Here, they were utterly alone, and despite the dark murky depths, she never felt alone or afraid, knowing he was always nearby.

Often times, he carried her, sheltering her against his back as he moved them, through currents that carried them so fast, she had to keep her eyes closed. When he’d changed her body, granting her the ability to breathe underwater, he’d also changed other things, but at the end of the day, she was still a fragile, mostly-human woman, and needed his stronger body to protect her. She could tell, in the way they moved quickly, caught warm currents, that they were  heading south, back to where he came from, where he was most comfortable.

At night, when the sun dipped below the clouds and the water ran too cold, he’d gently lead her ashore and find a spot for them to sleep, general in soft waxy fronds that he could shield her with from the winds. At night, he was curious and ravenous, but not for food. There, he’d shed what little clothes she still wore, touching and stroking her body, curious about her breasts, the crisp hair between her legs, the silky taste of her sex when she was aroused. His body was so different than hers, they always had to start slow, in case the edges of the hardened scales lining his abdomen scraped too roughly against her softer skin, but once he was inside her, it felt _perfect._ He allowed her to explore him as well, but generally he’d be too excited for her to be too creative with her hands or mouth, always preferring coupling to anything else she had in mind. Not so for him -  he loved taking her in any way possible, but he always enjoyed reaching orgasm inside her. She wasn’t sure if it was his nature or he just enjoyed the sensation, but she would clutch him close, grind down and flex her vaginal muscles just so, working his odd-shaped cock inside her so that when he hissed sharply, his nails pricking her back just before his sex swelled, adjusting to find and anchor inside her perfectly, that when he spurt in such hard concussive throbs inside her, it sent her immediately over the edge. When they orgasmed together, which was nearly every time, it was an exhausting, overwhelming experience. He took often several times to be replete, she giving in and allowing him to ride her until he too sought sleep.

Now, they were close to his homelands near the Amazon basin, and she wondered more often than before what this meant for her. She wondered if she’d live as long as he did, or if she could give him children. She made little hand gestures, hoping to get him to answer her questions, but often times he didn’t quite understand, only giving her food or couplings when she looked anxious or worried. She smiled despite herself, finding it ironic that he worried so much for her - when she, in fact, worried for him.

She hadn’t seen another like him in all their travels, their ascent up the Amazon river slowing, telling her they were nearing his home. She wondered if he was alone, like she had been, but even when she’d been isolated she had managed to find friends and call them family. From what she could tell, he was utterly and completely alone, aside from her. She hoped she didn’t end up hurting him in the end, dying before he was ready, leaving him once more alone.

Just as they finally stopped, finding a pocket of warm water in a small lagoon of sorts in a section of the rain forest she had never seen the likes of before - she felt it. A soft squirm in her belly that felt foreign, causing her alarm. She stopped him, anxiously bringing his hands to the lower curve of her belly, but when he paused, chirping lyrically under the water in concern for her and touched her there, she immediately realized what it was and what it meant.

They were going to have a child. What kind of child, she didn’t know, but her prayers and worries were answered. In the event she did not live an extended life, he would not be alone. The thought made her smile as he stilled and leaned down, running his face and large paws against her stomach.

Suddenly, he chirped wildly, swimming around her in fast circular motions, then led her to a small cove off the edge of the lagoon. Apparently, it seemed, this was his home - the one he’d been robbed of when the scientists and government men of her home country had taken him. Briefly, she wondered if it was safe to stay here, but he was so excited she let the concern pass. She’d remain vigilant, now that she had not only a mate to worry about, but a child as well.

He settled her in a pit of soft fronds and dried leaves, which was surprisingly comfortable. She shed her clothes and he tossed them aside, bringing her close and cradling her against his body. Like many nights, his form kept hers warm underwater and in little areas they found to sleep in, and it lured her towards drowsiness. He, it seemed, had other things in mind.

His lips were clumsy, but he kissed her like she had taught him. She returned it in kind, having adapted to the strange taste of him, actually craving it now whenever he failed to respond to the human mechanisms she’d taught him. He continued to purr, a heavy throaty noise, and she positioned herself underneath him, even as she felt him nudge closer, that area of his body opening, revealing his slick hardness between the sharp scales of his belly, and guided him to her.

This time, unlike many times before, he was gentle when he took her, his purr and chirps almost held back, reverent in a way. She moaned, enjoying how he licked her breasts and shoulders, nipped at her neck with the teeth he had, and didn’t hold herself back from climaxing. As always, it took a few couplings to settle him enough to ease his maleness out of her without hurting, but eventually he settled, keeping her close.

Just as she began to fall asleep, she felt something odd drifting in her mind. She’d never felt it before, briefly tensing, feeling him stir and purr softly, the sensation coming again once more, this time much more strongly.

_Mine. You are both...mine. You will be mine...for a long time._

Her eyes widened as she tilted her head. He could hear her? Talk to her in her mind? _Is that...you?_

He stared back at her with those luminous eyes of his. _Yes._

_Why not do this before now?_

His webbed paw touched her belly once more. _Because of...him._

She trembled, realizing it had something to do with their child. Because of the baby, she could now talk to him in a way she never could before. Cupping his cheek, she pressed her head forward, kissing his cheek as she sighed in contentment. She wasn’t sure he’d understand, but said it anyways. _I love you. I am yours...for a long time._

He didn’t say the words back, but she didn’t need them. He merely purred, tugging her close, settling in to sleep. Just as sleep found her, she heard a whispered reply in her mind, making her smile.

_The longest._


End file.
